Capitolic
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Gale was wandering around the Capitol, trying to get out from his Award's Ceremony at the Justice Building. When he escaped the harsh weather of summer in the Capitol, who does he find? One-shot. (Title and idea is from The Girl Who Survived by Ilovegoodstories8888)


**Here is an idea that I got from the story: The Girl Who Survived by Ilovegoodstories8888. Enjoy! It's just drabble. **

* * *

Gale turned in a 360 degree turn as he looked up at the Capitol. Not much had changed here since Paylor took over. Except the monument that was placed in the city's center. Gale shuffled along the streets.

He wasn't eager to make it to the justice building on time for the ceremony. Apparently they were honoring him for his place in the Mockingjay Army. Unfortunately, he didn't feel he should be able to accept such an award.

He kept walking in the opposite direction. His uniform was sticking to him in the blazing sun. A few women walked by in flimsy green dresses and giggled shyly as he made eye contact.

Gale started peaking into the shops. His mind was wandering. He came upon a glamorous clothing store. The shop itself was two floors with one long piece of glass as the window.

He walked in, expecting to find air conditioning. He did. The store was pumping air through the store and he was relieved to be able to sit in cool air.

He peeled his eyes open and looked around at the bright colored mannequins posed on platforms of clothing racks. He glared at the frilly dresses and the slick tux suits.

It still showed that the Capitol people hadn't changed. The dress closest to him was a deep orange color. It was straight and sucked onto the mannequin. At the end there were strings of gold and fake gems that sparkled in the sun coming through the window.

Someone was whistling as they came down the spiral staircase from the second floor. Her hair fell down her back in an array of messy blonde curls, pinned up in the front.

The dress she was wearing was a gold brown color v-neck dress with open back and a train of skirts that was floating over each step behind her. Gale was speechless.

Her light pink manicure tapped on the banister as she turned. She was watching her red six-inch heels poke out from under her skirt. Her make-up with smoky and natural but Gale wanted her to look up.

He stood to get her attention. He was leaving here, with a date but if his throat didn't constrict and let him say anything other than, "you're pretty." He was doomed.

She looked up when he came alert in front of her. He felt his stomach drop to his feet. Those eyes. Blue and pure of fear and wonder. He had seen those eyes before.

"Gale?" He felt the hair rise on his arms. Madge Undersee. From District 12. Mayor's Daughter. His brain was buzzing with all the information he had on her.

"Undersee...?" He said and cleared his throat. She had perished in the bombing. He was sure of it. He saw the place go up in flames. She smiled and his heart broke into millions of fragments.

He would have a heart attack before he left the shop, he knew it. She walked towards him slowly as if not believing he was real. "You're alive?" He asked and she let out a watery laugh.

"Yeah... my father... had an escape route for me... I was supposed to make it to the Capitol and blend in. I got a job here and I haven't gone anywhere else since."

"District 12 is gone and you stood by and let it be destroyed? You're telling me as people ran for their lives you walked away quietly?" His face was probably growing red.

"I didn't know what was happening, Gale!" Her eyes filled up with tears, "they were playing it on the news. The city was rebelling; people were running in every direction." She said.

"And you stood by and let it happen." He whispered through snarling lips.

"I'm not brave." She said. "I can't do anything." She glared. "I could never do anything. You know that! You called me out on it every chance you got. Oh poor Madge in her silly dresses she can't do anything by herself. Oh poor Madge she's so small and idiotic. Madge thinks she's better than all of us." She had made it to Gale and was pounding a finger into his chest, "Madge the perfect Mayor's daughter." She sneered.

Gale's eyes were bulging out of his head. She opened her mouth to continue but he cut her off by molding his lips with hers. Just as the kiss started it ended with Made striking him against the cheek.

He pulled away with his own hand covering the searing spot. "Jerk!" She squeaked as she fixed her smeared lip gloss. "How dare you!" She stepped back and almost tangled with her skirts.

But she stepped forward again and peered up at him, confusion written on her face. He took that moment to slide his hand under her hair to her neck. He pulled her forward and captured her lips for a second time.

For a few seconds their lips and tongues were in a battle of dominance, Gale let Madge win to feel the way a girl kisses back. He was slowly loosing himself and leaning into her. His other hand dropped to her waist and squeezed the fabric there.

Madge reached up and had a hand tangle into his hair, pulling him towards her more. He hiked up her skirts and pulled her into his arms as her legs wrapped around him and his hands found her butt through the silky material.

The wall was holding Madge up as Gale released her lips and traveled down her neck and into her cleavage. She sighed heavily. "Gale what are we doing?" He heard her whisper above him.

"We're getting acquainted." He murmured against the pale skin of her collarbone.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere out of view?" She said softly, her head falling to the side and looking out the window. Gale's face flushed.

"Should we?" His voice cracked slightly and he let her drop to the floor, her heels clicking loudly through the shop.

"I think we should." She licked her lips and glided over to the door where she flipped the open side to closed, Gale's pants constricted more. He hardly thought that would be possible.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she pulled on his arm towards the spiral staircase. She didn't answer him, only smirked. He almost missed the first step.

The second floor was Capitol wedding dresses. He tried not to imagine Madge in any of them. Gale closed his eyes and trusted Madge to drag him along. When he guessed he was in the clear he opened his eyes.

Madge was unlocking a door that said staff only. His hands started to shake and he could feel the sweat pick up under his collar. He tried not to think about the growing sensation in his pants as Madge announced that this portion was her apartment.

She closed the door behind him and nudged him farther into the room. The kitchen was updated with state of the art appliances and surfaces. Jars of spices warmed up the light blue walls. Beyond the kitchen, was a coral living room with a large denim sectional placed in front of a holographic television.

The ottoman in the center was covered with a Mockingjay graphic that raised an eyebrow. The carpet was light colored shag. Madge sat back on the couch and unbuttoned her heels.

She came over and started to unbutton his suit jacket. She traced over the awards and medals that laid each side. Gale rolled his eyes. They were nothing that he actually deserved.

Madge dropped the jacket onto the ground without a second thought and started to pull at the white undershirt. Gale threw up his arms and she was able to drag the shirt over his head and onto the floor as well.

She ran her fingers over the skin on his torso like he was a statue. His skin bubbled up with goosebumps wherever her fingertips traveled. She squeezed at his few abs. Her hands wrapped around to his back and he froze. His breathing picked up and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"It's okay Gale..." She soothed and left his back for his face. She smoothed out the worried lines and kissed at his jaw and soft chapped lips.

"You don't understand." He whispered back.

"You're right." She sighed. "I don't." He smiled sadly and opened his eyes looking down at her soft features and pouting full lips. "Help me understand." She said and looked down at her hands.

She bit her lip. "Do you have a bedroom?" He wondered looking down the two halls of her apartment. She laughed a high happy laugh and he bristled.

"Of course I do." She said and rolled her eyes. She pointed down the left hallway and pulled him by his hands. Gale looked back at his clothes in a heap and shrugged. They walked up to a black painted door with a crystal doorknob.

She pushed open the door into the cool air. The bed was a black four-poster bed with a curved stylish black headboard that was covered in a black and white bird fabric. The comforter was a heavy off-white duvet with a black fur throw. The pillows were black and pink and tossed wherever.

There were two side tables that matched the bed and a long skinny pink couch on the opposite wall. The table in front of it matched the other furniture of the room. It was very sophisticated. The closet doors were black as well.

Madge pulled him towards the bed by his belt loops. He smiled devilishly but his insides were tripping over each other. He had never done this before. Madge looked confident he felt like he would turn to goo.

He pulled down her straps and let her pull her arm through. The dress fell to reveal naked breasts and see through lime green lace underwear. His mouth went dry but Madge only smiled and laid back onto the bed.

"Undersee…" he murmured as she pulled at his belt with expert nimble hands. She flipped them so she had full control of the situation. Even though Gale was sure she had had it the entire time.

She didn't answer him so he closed his eyes trying to think of the right thing to say. This was going by so fast. Was he doing the right thing? With the right girl? Madge grabbed at his pants and tugged until it was down to his ankles.

"Gale, are you okay?" She wondered and he opened one eye.

"I haven't done this before." He admitted and she snorted.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Is this one of your lines you use?"

"No I'm serious." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She molded against him perfectly. Skin against skin was making his speech and brain go fuzzy. "I've been too busy with work and the war to be able to do anything else."

She pulled a hand through his hair again. "Well, I haven't either so…" she said and her cheeks went pink. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is this one of your lines _you_ use?" He smirked and pulled at her lip with his teeth.

"No." She giggled and looked away. He reached behind him and pulled at the sheets. They crawled in and Madge settled herself on top of him. "You know…" she said conversationally, "I have been in love with you since the fourth grade." She ran a finger over the bridge of his nose.

"Have you?" His eyes danced with unshed laughter.

"I have…" Her cheeks were bright pink again. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead.

"Good because I'm falling hard for you." She laughed. "Mayor's daughter." He smirked and she smacked him against the chest.

"Don't even joke, Hawthorne."

* * *

**Review! **

**Erin**


End file.
